


Sewing

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gender Roles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“Hey.” Jace says casually as he walks through his and Abner’s dorm room.

“Hey.” Abner replies, looking up briefly before his eyes turn down to his work.

Jace notices immediately the half finished quilt in his roommates arms and on his lap. It’s mostly greens and blue with yellows and pinks. It’s stretched out largely but even Jace can tell it won’t be done for a while. It’s beautiful in its own way, all of the patterns and colors mixing together. Swirls and shapes. Abner is using white thread to bind it together.

“Wow.” Jace says as he takes off his coat. “A quilt, huh?”

Abner looks up smiling, taking it as a compliment. “Yeah. I like to work with my hands.”

“You mentioned that, but a quilt? Isn’t that a little girly?”

Abner pauses, his hands suddenly shaky as he speaks slowly and quietly, his eyes never looking up. “Sewing is for anyone, of any gender… You sound like my father.”

Jace stiffens up as the memory of the stern man reenters his mind. The one struck so much fear into his son’s heart at moving in day. The one who made him flinch, stutter, and almost beaten. Jace cringes and feels the guilt start to eat him as he stares at the lowered head of his roommate and what he was gently referring to as his friend.

“I-” Jace tries to apologize.

“Nevermind.” Abner interrupts as he gets up and puts his quilt on his bed. “I have to go.”

His jacket is already on, his keys and wallet in his pocket as he’s half way out the door. Jace wants to say something, but what can he say? Besides he feels to frozen to do anything anyway. All he can do is watch helplessly at Abner’s retreating form; his heart squeezing in what he can only assume is the guilt he feels.

If Izzy ever found out about this, she would kick his ass.


End file.
